


【翻译】【锤奇异】新家 A New Home（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 斯蒂芬斯特兰奇，在一次维京人突袭时被俘获的基督教修道士，在这片奇异的新大陆上找到了一席之地





	【翻译】【锤奇异】新家 A New Home（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422616) by [flyingonfeatherlesswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings). 



> 索尔帮斯蒂芬洗澡从而带来了他们的第一次。Ps：是斯蒂芬确确实实的第一次  
> 受历史频道节目《维京人》启发。

 

当维京人攻破他们的壁垒时，被袭击的修道院中的大部分僧侣都惊慌失措逃走了。除开一个人，一个一头黑发的纤细的男人，长着一双浅灰蓝色的眼睛。他一边朝着他们扔去触手可及的一切物件，一边用自己的语言咒骂着。他们觉得这个修士实在有趣，于是沃尔斯塔格用盾牌把他敲晕过去扛在肩上，同战利品一起带回了船上。

 

在回挪威的路上，那位修士一言不发，他坐在货舱里，双腿交叠放在身前。他们甚至都没费心思去把他绑起来，料他也不敢从他们身边溜走然后跳进海里。那位修道士只是一直盯着他们。

 

他们靠岸之后，那位修士被双手绑在身前带去了他们首领的长屋。修士被带到了贾尔*面前，他正坐在长屋一头的一把巨大的椅子上。他是一个魁梧健壮的男人，正因为他的同胞们的平安归来而感到令人发指的愉悦。他的身边坐着一个一头棕色长发的女子，怀中抱着一个婴儿。

 

那位领主从椅子上站起身来走近了修士，看上去有些疑惑。他询问着他最信任的战士们为何将一个基督教修士连同那些金银财宝一同带回来。在他的人开口之前，那位修士就立马打断了他们要求马上被送回家。那位领主的眼睛大张着，脸上露出一个微笑，“一位翻译家，太好了！你叫什么名字，小修士？”

 

那位修士看了看领主，喃喃地说道，“斯蒂芬。”

 

“好吧，斯蒂芬，我是索尔。很高兴你能来到我们的村子。”

 

“你是想让我背叛我的同胞吗？”

 

“我不会要求你做任何让你感到不适的事。我为我们对待你的方式道歉，”索尔冲着斯蒂芬前额伤感的淤痕点了点头示意着，随后走上前去解开了缠绕着斯蒂芬双手的绳子，“我会和我的手下们谈谈的。”沃尔斯塔格靠向长屋的墙壁，满面愁容。

 

“我很希望你的双语能力能够帮助我们真诚地同你的人民们来往，”索尔说道。

 

斯蒂芬有些怀疑地看了看他，显然并不信任他。可斯蒂芬并没来得及继续询问他，因为话题马上被转移到了他的住处。一个有很多孩子的家庭决定收留他，表示家里有另一个成年人来帮忙照看那些小孩子会很有帮助。索尔赠与他们一只山羊以表对他们接受新任务的谢意。

 

最开始斯蒂芬在新家里一直沉默不语，闷闷不乐。可家中那个八岁的女儿，英格丽德，一个长着一头金色丝线般头发的充满活力的小家伙，带着斯蒂芬四处参观，介绍他熟悉一切。当一个小女孩兴高采烈地向斯蒂芬介绍她最爱的小牛时，斯蒂芬的坏心情也呆不久了。

 

几个星期过去了，斯蒂芬也开始习惯了挪威人的生活。索尔有时候会过来拜访，捎带上一只母鸡或者一些蜂蜜酒，来看看斯蒂芬在家里的情况。索尔会从山坡上走来，脸上洋溢着灿烂的微笑，他会看到斯蒂芬正坐在屋子前的台阶上，怀中抱着一个婴儿，正对着他唱着安眠曲，这样那位母亲就可以去帮着割草。

 

斯蒂芬开始在那位领主造访的时候变得开朗起来，他渐渐开始相信索尔是认真的在说他希望在同大不列颠岛人做交易时需要翻译的事。烧杀抢掠一直只是他父亲热衷的，而他却想要让他们脱离这种状态，即便他的人民们有时也会感觉有些焦躁。

 

几个月过去了，天气转凉，斯蒂芬开始担心起了北欧的寒冬，清洁自己这件事情随着他在井里打到的水变得越来越冷而变得越来越困难。当他告诉索尔这些事的时候，索尔决定带斯蒂芬去林中几英里远的温泉看看。

 

几天后，索尔早早地来到了农场，让斯蒂芬爬上他的马坐在他身前。斯蒂芬对于骑马还是有些顾虑，即便是英格丽德已经热情地向他展示了所有骑马的花样。不过索尔健壮的手臂环抱着他，让他感到很安全。

 

索尔在他们沿着林中小径骑行时问起了斯蒂芬的过去。斯蒂芬说起了他富裕的家庭，以及想要成功为一个学者的期望。

 

“那你怎么就变成了修道士？这是你能当的离学者最近的一个职位？”索尔在帮着斯蒂芬从马上下来的时候问道。

 

斯蒂芬的脚安全地稳稳当当地落地，随后低下了头，“不，那是一个惩罚，是为了拯救我的灵魂。”

 

“那是他们抓到你做什么坏事了？”索尔漠不关心地问道。

 

斯蒂芬的脸红起来，这让索尔明白了他问题的答案。

 

“他们抓到你触碰你自己？触碰别人？啊，或许是一个男孩？”索尔一边脱着衣服一边问道。

 

斯蒂芬僵直地站在那里，因为索尔猜透了他最大的耻辱而惊慌失措，“我不想说这个。”前修士转过身去脱下衣服，索尔正漫步走入水中。

 

斯蒂芬跟着索尔走进了巨石环绕的温泉，因为被温暖环绕而感到愉快。他叹了口气，捧了些水浇到头上，将濡湿的发丝从眼前抹向后方。

 

“看，斯蒂芬。我给你带了些能帮你清洗干净的东西，”索尔说着，从水中站起身来走向马儿身旁。斯蒂芬沉入水中，看着索尔线条分明的光裸的背脊，很高兴他有一个合理的理由解释他通红的脸颊。

 

当索尔回来时他带着一大堆在他怀里叮咣作响的彩色的玻璃瓶。“我们有一次和一帮阿拉伯人做交易，他们给了这些用来洗澡的精油。你想不想试试？”

 

斯蒂芬紧张地看向索尔，“我从没用过这种东西。”在修道院他们不经常洗澡，而洗澡时他们通常用的是用猪油制成的肥皂。

 

“我会教你的，靠到石头边上这来，”索尔说道，走到温泉边上跪坐下来。斯蒂芬照他吩咐做了，发现那里有一块小小的突出的石头，能让他正好坐下的同时浸没在水中。索尔倒了一小捧精油在斯蒂芬头发上，然后用指肚按摩着斯蒂芬的头皮。斯蒂芬因为这舒适愉悦的感觉发出一声高声的叹息。索尔的手指在斯蒂芬发间穿插，确定每一束发丝都被包裹。随后他让斯蒂芬向后靠这样就可以用手捧起一捧捧水倒在他头纱昂。大部分的水从斯蒂芬脑后滑落，可还是有几滴顺着他的脸颊滑下他修长的脖颈。

 

斯蒂芬睁开眼睛发现索尔正低头盯着他，瞳孔大张着，阴茎半勃。“我的领主？”斯蒂芬说着从那块岩石上挪开来，转过身面对索尔。

 

索尔从臆想中回过神来看上去有些羞愧，“我很抱歉，斯蒂芬。可我觉得你真的很迷人，还有你发出的那些声音…”

 

“可这是罪恶的。一个男人这样看着另一个男人…”

 

索尔皱了皱眉头，“所以这就是他们逼你成为修道士时对你说的话吗？”、

 

“我从没说这就是原因。”

 

“我看到你盯着我的肌肉瞧的样子了，斯蒂芬。”

 

斯蒂芬双手抱怀，“那么希芙小姐，你的 _妻子，_ 对这一切又会怎么想？”

 

索尔发出一阵爽朗的大笑，“希芙？他会很开心的，终于有人能分我的心。我们是被安排好的，斯蒂芬。我们结婚是为了部落之间的盟约，我们都很享受与任意一方性别的关系。你没看到希芙和她的贴身侍女吗？她一直以来都在房事上颇负盛名，我完全对此无异”。加之，同时作为一位母亲，一位战士和部族的共同首领，她巴不得和我别有太多联系。她不会对我的爱人有任何妒忌之心。

 

 

“那么你到底有几个爱人？我是否也被算做了你 _后宫_ 的一员？”

 

索尔再次笑了起来，“你真是想象力丰富，不是吗？”他爬进温泉水中，坐在了斯蒂刚刚空出来的凸起的石块上。“我没有后宫，这些年我仅仅是遵从欲望，和一些男人有过几个激情的夜晚。”

 

“仅仅是欲望吗？原罪之一？”斯蒂芬问道。

 

“我觉得你是一个非常好的伴侣，聪明，幽默，体贴。当然我觉得欲望也是其中之一，”索尔说道。“不过你完全可以叫我滚开。我不会逼你做任何事。我只是想让你知道不管你的家人怎么对你说，那都不是真的。”

 

斯蒂芬为难地将下唇咬在齿间，从坐在他面前的维京人首领身上移开了视线，“他们说我离经叛道，说我是受了撒旦的诱惑。”

 

“他是谁？那个你被发现在一起的男孩？”

 

“马童。他叫乔治，他是对我十分温柔亲切。我父亲一直觉得我让他很失望，从没对那些男子气的活动有什么浓厚的兴趣。而我只想安安静静的和我的书本在一起远离这一切。可乔治从不会把我当怪胎，在我告诉他那些我读到的事情时他真的会听。有一天我在厨房里问了他，女仆走了进来。我父亲听说这事了之后打了我一顿。”斯蒂芬讲完他的故事时声音哽咽。

 

索尔站起身来走到斯蒂芬身边，将一只大手放在他肩上，“他们对待你的方式实在是太恶毒了，斯蒂芬。你什么都没做错。”

 

斯蒂芬点了点头，冲着索尔微笑着，“他们或许会说，只有野蛮人才会这么说。”

 

“啧，如果双方同意，我们才不会为了一个人亲吻另一个人而打他的。那样做在我看来才像是异教徒。”

 

斯蒂芬在重新看向他之前仔细思考着关于面前这个男人的事，“索尔，你确定希芙小姐不会介意我们亲吻吗？我怕她。”

 

索尔微笑着抬起了斯蒂芬的下巴，这样他们便可目光相会，“我向我的所有神明发誓，我绝不会欺骗你。过来吧。”

 

斯蒂芬被紧紧地拥在索尔怀中抱了起来，斯蒂芬马上将双手环上他强健的脖颈。斯蒂芬的双腿落在了索尔的大腿两侧，他的阴茎贴在索尔形状分明的腹肌上。索尔开始亲吻着斯蒂芬的脖子，带着他走到凸起的岩石边坐下，让斯蒂芬跨坐在他身上。

 

“来吧，斯蒂芬，吻我。”索尔说道，他的头抬起来看向斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬双手捧着索尔覆满鬓须的脸颊，将他们的嘴唇贴在一起，索尔双臂环着斯蒂芬的腰将他拉得更近。他们轻柔地亲吻着，在斯蒂芬感觉到索尔的舌头滑进他嘴里时发出了一声惊喘。这个同多年前毁了他的那个纯洁的吻完全不同。

 

他们的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，在斯蒂芬感觉到他们的勃起正贴在一起摩擦时斯蒂芬从索尔身上推开来，依旧浸没在温暖的水中。索尔将双手放在他腰上，担忧地看着斯蒂芬，“怎么了？”

 

“我从来没有，和乔治的那个吻是唯一一次…”

 

索尔将手指放在他唇上阻止了接下来的话语，“没事的，那么你从没碰过你自己？”

 

斯蒂芬脸红起来，“我年轻的时候，在修道院…如果他们发现你做这种事，你会被鞭挞的。”

 

索尔摇了摇头，“那些人啊。来，让我们一同放松。”索尔随后用一只大手同时将他们两人的勃起裹在一起上下套弄着。斯蒂芬不断喘息着，紧紧地抓着索尔的肩膀，用力到几乎留下抓痕。“索尔，”斯蒂芬喘息到。

 

“怎么了？”索尔在自己的叹息之间问道。

 

“不要停。”

 

“绝不。”

 

索尔继续上下套弄着，迅速地撸动着直到他们在彼此的陪伴下迎来高潮，一同发出大声的呻吟。斯蒂芬的身子软的像果冻，他的头靠向后方，几乎要落进水中，可索尔的双手紧紧地抱着他的后腰将比他娇小的男人拉近靠在他怀里。斯蒂芬将头靠在索尔的下巴下面，满足地叹息着。

 

“怎么样？”

 

“求你别让这个转瞬即逝，别让他成为昙花一现，”斯蒂芬说着从水中伸出手来，绕着索尔的乳头画圈。

 

索尔微笑着将斯蒂芬拉近了些，“不，我想要把你留下。”

 

他们继续泡澡，斯蒂芬帮着索尔洗了头发，同时在索尔的脖子和肩膀上偷留了几个吻。他们穿好衣服骑马回了村子，索尔倾身吻了吻斯蒂芬的脸颊，斯蒂芬则调情般地捏了捏他的大腿。

 

斯蒂芬在住家的农场有些事情要做，所以索尔将他在那里放下。斯蒂芬看着他远去，英格丽德走到他身边。她或许很年轻，可她观察力十分敏锐，她问起为何斯蒂芬突然看起来这样做梦一样恍惚。

 

斯蒂芬再次见到索尔是在几天之后领主长屋的宴会上。在一顿美餐加上几角杯的蜂蜜酒之后，索尔带着斯蒂芬倒在了宏伟建筑边上的某张床上。在皮草之下，接着其他几瓶精油的帮助，索尔向斯蒂芬展示了他所错过的一切，一切他曾被告知为错误的事。这显然并没错，而同时宴会在他们一边继续，阴影是他们唯一的屏障。

 

早上，斯蒂芬先索尔一步醒来。领主正仰躺着，斯蒂芬躺在他身边，腿跨在索尔腿上，头靠在维京人领主的胸前。斯蒂芬抬头的时候几乎吓得跳起来，直觉让他在发现自己被盯着看的时候迅速拉起皮草试图掩盖自己。

 

一边站着的是希芙小姐，一个婴儿正躺在她臂弯中喝着奶。她看起来并不生气，而是很高兴。“是时候你俩滚到床上去了。前几周他快烦死人了。”

 

“哦？”斯蒂芬问道。

 

“是啊，他试图怂恿我上床好几次，只因为他被对你的感觉淹没不知所措*，说得好像我在照顾了一整天他的孩子之后还有心思处理这些事情一样。他被你迷的神魂颠倒。”

 

斯蒂芬微笑着着，“我也很喜欢他。”

 

“很好，”希芙说道，“他醒了之后，篝火旁有早饭。”希芙随后走回了就餐区，她的声音和索尔孩子的声音都能听得一清二楚。

 

斯蒂芬放松下来靠回索尔身边，享受着大个男人胸膛温和的起起落落。他靠近吻了吻索尔的下巴，想着他可以享受这被卷入的新生活。

 

 

 

作者：我试图让一切显得都是两情相悦，鉴于斯蒂芬被带到那的方式实在有问题。

维京长屋里的床完全没有一点隐私，只是在边上的长椅上盖着皮草，没有卧室什么的哈。

 

 

 

 

注：

贾尔：Jarl，古挪威称呼，贵族，源同Earl（伯爵）

被淹没：被水淹没，不知所措，可怜！

 

 

 


End file.
